


It’s A Good Thing

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Ellie was going downstairs, and her mind was clearly full of thoughts.Nick recognized her footsteps and quickly turned around.





	It’s A Good Thing

Ellie was going downstairs, and her mind was clearly full of thoughts.  
Nick recognized her footsteps and quickly turned around.  
Then he stood up and went at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her.  
She got him and slightly smiled.  
‘How you’re doing?’ he softly asked.  
‘I’m good. Just, I’m a bit scared.’  
Ellie leaned on him and Nick surrounded his girlfriend with his arms.  
Then she raised her head, Nick could read the concern in her eyes.  
‘It’s gonna be okay’.  
She nodded, still not convincing Nick.  
‘What did Sloane say?’  
‘She... she said it’s okay to feel scared. But you’re with me.’  
‘Yeah, I’m with you, babe. And did she say you it’s a good thing?’  
She nodded again, slightly smiling.  
Nick rubbed her arms, and she leaned on him again.  
McGee got the squad room and saw his fellow agents hugged.  
‘Hey, you guys. Intimate time?’  
Ellie removed her head from Nick’s chest and moved next to him.  
‘Sort of’ Torres replied.  
Tim noticed there was something, only, he couldn’t figure out what.  
‘What’s up with the two of you?’  
They both shrugged.  
Tim widened his eyes towards Ellie.  
‘What... why me?’ she asked.  
‘C’mon.’  
‘We can tell him’ Nick whispered.  
‘Nick!’  
‘Tell me what?’  
Ellie sighed.  
‘Tim, try not to tell it around the Navy Yards.’  
Then she placed an hand on her stomach.  
‘You’re...?’  
‘McGee, don’t scream.’  
And he didn’t. Indeed he went towards her and tightly hugged his friend, picking her up.  
‘Tim!’ she loudly said, still held by him.  
He made her put her own feet down, still grinning.  
‘Did... did I hurt you?’ he asked, rubbing her shoulders.  
‘No’ she replied, smiling.  
‘See? It’s a good thing’.  
‘Of course it is’ Tim said.  
Ellie nodded. ‘I know that.’  
Then she quickly glanced at Nick, who leaned his arm on her back.  
Ellie softly put her head on his shoulder.  
‘I love you’.  
‘I love you too.’


End file.
